Ninja Gradutation
by Ninja-band-aid
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara are disaffected youth at the OOC Ninja Skool. It's stupid, trust me. Really stupid. But silly!


It was graduation day at the ninja academy. Everyone was there- Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke- everybody! All of the teachers of each group were there, watching proudly. Along with them were the families of the trainee-ninjas, all of the parents smiling and congratulating their little graduates.

Well, not Naruto's parents. Or Hinata's parents. Or Sasuke's. Or Gaara's.

Actually, come to think about it, the majority of the graduating class had some SERIOUS family issues. (As a matter of fact, the school counselor was fully intending to retire on the money from sales of the book she had written based on this class alone- so many issues, so little time.) The lucky ones were just orphans.

And those unlucky little emos were watching morosely from their improvised Emo Corner at a picnic table underneath a large tree. They weren't being very good emos, however. They seemed perfectly happy, chit-chatting and smiling.

The GOOD emos- the hardcore ones- were over at another table, underneath another large tree. These ones (Gaara and Sasuke, to be exact), were being true to their trope, moping morosely and glaring at all the happy little monkeys.

"Jerks," muttered Gaara.

Sasuke grunted something incoherent in reply.

"Don't they understand that this is all meaningless?" the redhead continued, "Pointless garbage. 'Graduation'- pah! Graduating doesn't make you an adult. Life experiences do. Trials and tribulations. The stuff you go through and come out bloodied, broken, or else leave the problems bloodied and broken."

"Literally, if need be," agreed Sasuke with a smirk.

"I think this is all stupid. Completely stupid. Somebody ought to put a stop to things."

"Like how?"

"…Mess with their minds a little?"

Sasuke smirked, nodding as he got the idea. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand.

Gaara smirked in return, accepting the assistance. "Let's."

Ninja News

All the news that's fit to be fashioned into a deadly paper shrunken!

Today at the OOC Ninja Academy graduation, two boys started a riot. They ruthlessly attacked their classmates and comrades with such lethal tricks as the brutal Confetti Fling technique, the dastardly party hat Nun chucks method, and the wicked Silly Clown Nose secret maneuver.

Thankfully no one was killed, though the boys escaped after wreaking havoc on the event.

The duo is described as armed and incredibly dangerous.

Also, both are Emo. And one is a ginger.

If you see them, please do not attempt to apprehend them yourself unless you REALLY want to be removed from the gene pool… Continued pg 5830375

Out of breath, Gaara and Sasuke finally stopped running somewhere far beyond the academy and the angry mob chasing after them. What with the Secret Silly Walk Technique, nobody could outpace them!

"Ha… hah..." Sasuke gasped for breath, clutching his sides as he slumped against a tree, "We… we did pretty good!"

Gaara doubled over, hands bracing on bent knees. "Yup," he agreed between deep breaths "That'll teach 'em."

Both paused to replenish their crying lungs, and the only sound to be heard was the desperate inhales.

Once they finally had oxygen back in their systems, Sasuke looked up. "So… what now?"

"Now?" Gaara asked, tilting his head as he examined the other boy. "What do you mean 'now'?"

"Uhh… well, we can't go back. Not until they all cool off. And there's nothing to do out here."

"Oh no?" Gaara raised a brow, flashing teeth in a grin.

Sasuke frowned playfully. "You aren't thinking anything illicit, are you?"

"And what if I am?" Gaara retorted.

"Then I'd have to fight you," Sasuke threatened, "Defend my honor, etc…"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Gaara assured him. Within seconds, the desert native had the dark haired boy pinned. Sasuke didn't even try to struggle. "By the time I'm finished with you, you won't have any 'honor' left."

"Oh no?" Sasuke asked him as their eyes connected.

"Nope," Gaara assured him as their lips connected.

The rest of this story has been censored for the good of the children.

…And they never got the stain out.

THE END


End file.
